


Dusted :Post Avengers Infinity war

by Wayward_holmes27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Infinity War, Character Death, Death, Depression, F/M, Family Loss, Relationship with Steve Rogers, Talk of Suicide, What happened everywhere else when thanos snapped his fingers?, Why Did I Write This?, avengers end game, avengers post infinity war, i dont get tags?, steve will be in the middel of the storie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_holmes27/pseuds/Wayward_holmes27
Summary: Everyone knows what happend to the avenger during the infintiy war. But what about everyone else. This is a story about what happens to everyone else (or at least one preticular girl) after the snap. Adallin is just like ever other person on earth. Just living their life in the Avengers universe.. Everything has been quiet, no aliens, no one was threatening to destroy the world. Things where good. Till the landing of an alien spaceship in new york.This will have the avengers in it. This some how spans into a relationship with Steve Rogers.  Please be patient. This story will be first person. The beginng will be just be about Adallins experience.  This whole story spanned from a dream i had after watching the marvel movies and i just sort of went with it. So please be kind I havent written in a while so im a little rusty. Hopefully you enjoy:)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)





	1. what now?

**Author's Note:**

> This part is just a prologue. Hope you enjoy:)

The Blip. It is one of the many names used for what happend that day year's ago. Other names people used where faded, evaporated, died.. here we call it dusted. They blew away in the wind like they where just..dust. Some right infront of others, some when they turned their back for just a second, even with a blink of an eye, they where gone. Gone like a snap of a finger. No one knew it was going to happen, it was just a normal day for everyone, Working, going to school, hanging with friends, playing outside with your children. No one knew that, that day would change their lives forever. Within minutes, 50% of the world population was gone and there was nothing we could do about it. Nothing the avengers could do about. All we could do was watch as our loved ones, our neighbors, strangers, all turn into dust infront of us. All we could do was hope that it wasn't us next, but for some. hope it would take them. At first it was panic and chaos. As the tears dried up and the hours passed by and the fear of beign taken next passed by, it was quiet, so quiet. You didnt hear people, or traffic, or even animals...just complete silence. The feeling of loss and pain filled the air around you , suffocating you. What you felt was like nothing you felt before, it was unbarable. Everyone gone. People had so many questions. What happend? Why did it happen? Did they feel pain? And most of all, what now?


	2. Same old Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adallin just enjoying her sunday with her family in the Marvel universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that the Aengers come in later chapters:)

I can hear my alarm on my phone go off and try to ignore it. Why I picked my" favorite" song to wake me up is beyond me, becuase now i hate it. I pull my blanket off my face a little and the sun stings my eye, so I hurry and put it back. I reach my hand out from my blanket and swipe the alarm away. Five more minutes won't hurt right? But I can smell the coffee and bacon beingcooked down staires and my stomach rumbles. "Don't betray me now stomach," I say to myself,"we need more sleep then we do food".I shift in my bed to get more comfortable, but as I do, I hear my door slowly being opened. A small giggle comes from the foor of my bed, and then a another. I feel small shift's on the bed and I smile, ready for the attack to come. I hear a small,"one-two-three!. I sit up quickly and grab the two imposters in my arms. Giggles and screams erupt from the two small creature's, as I tickle and roar at them.My blanket falls of my head and I see my son oliver(4) and my daughter Clara(6) tangled in my bed trying to get away.  
"You cannot escape mommy saurus!" I say in my best dinosaur voice," I'm going to gobble you up, for waking me up!". Oliver wiggles out of my arms and stands on the bed. He holds up his hand that his Iron man glove on," You can't eat me mommy saurus, i'm Iron Man!".  
"Not Iron Man!" I say as i out my hands up playfully. Hes also wearing his Iron Man pj's and slippers. My daughter stands up next to him, wearing all black. "And i'm Black Widow!" she yells.  
I cower back,"O no! Not Black Widow and Iron man, whatever shall I do!". They stand on my bed giggling, and it's hard not to smile at them. Looking at them together you would never guess they were sibling's. My son had tan skin and dark brown hair like me, while my daughter had her fathers light skin and blonde hair. Both so beautiful and happy. It filled my hear with joy.  
"Well considering on how hungry I am, I Might as well try to eat you!". I start to lounge at them. They both squeal and jump off the bed running out of my room. I get up ready to chase after them, when my oldest daughter Olivia(10) appears in the door way.  
"Mom, dad said food is done , and if you don't come down now, he's going to eat all of the bacon". Olivia had my lookes to, tan skin and short brown hair. But with her dads additude.  
"Good morning sweety, are you okay this morning?"  
"Yes mom, I'm just hungry. I sent the two"mini avengers" up here ten minutes ago to wake you up, and of course they can't even do that."  
"Live, don't be so mean. I'm up and coming down stairs". She rolled her eyes at me and huffed," Mom you're always sticking up for them." I open my mouth to speak but shes already walking down the stairs. I drag my hands throught my hair and sigh. I missed when she called me mamma and rolled her eys less. I go to the bathrooma and splash water in my face to fully wake me up. I went from olivias best friend, who she looked up to the most, to the additude of a pre-teen, where I could do no good in just days after her tenth birthday. Of course I try to keep an open mind, I was once ten years old myself. I turn the bathroom light off and head down stairs. As i pass through the living room I hear the news on the tv. A young man around my age(25), is talking about Tony Stark.  
"In latest news, Tony Stark get's engaged to Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries this last week. A big congratulations to the happy couple". He lookes over to his co host, a pretty blonde who is smiling.  
" Yes a big congratulations to them both," she flips the paper down and lookes on to the next one," In other news, former avengers, Captain America a.k.a Steve Rodgers, Falcon a.k.a Sam wilson, The Winter Soldier a.k.a James Buchanan Barens, and Black Widow a.k.a Natasha Romanova are still at large with no new updates on their whereabouts." She cleared her throat and looked at them camera," what a shame". I Snort at the comment as i pour my coffee into my cup. My husband Mick sits at one end of the table while sit at the other. Olivia sit's to my right and Oliver and Clara sit to my left, like always. Every sunday we have breakfest together. The tabe is layed with eggs, toast, bacon, and hashbrowns. My Mini avengers are trying to make a fort out of there food, olivia is reading a book while completely ignoring her food she despetly wanted not even ten minutes ago. Mick is scrolling on his phone, most likly on facbook. He lookes up for a moment and smiles,"Morning hun". I smile back and sip my coffee and take in the happieness i feel. Being with my family, seeing them in there comfort, filled me with joy. I never wanted to lose this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:) Happy sunday


	3. Fairy Tales Are Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I should have made this the first chapter.

The Definition of a Fairy tale: children's stories about magical imaginary beings and lands. Mythes, folk tales, and legends are also in that category. In short term, It's not real. Fairy tale's date back to almost 6000 years ago. Tales monsters, magical beings, witches, gods and even other worlds. Something to fuel a child's or even adults imagination. But what if in fact all these made up things, actually happend. Over centries people all over the world writing down their incounters with these magical people, cretures, and gods. But because people just couldn't comprehend things like that existing, over the years they were turned into stories and fictional history. Then the impossible, those stories, started to become real. And poeple started to belive again. In 2009 a man, known only as Tony tark made a suite of iron that could do amazing things that just shouldnt have been possible. 2010 there was talk of a man from Virgina that could turn into a giant green monster. The a hammer no one could lift in New Mexico. All these amazing stories trying to be coverd up and shut down by the news and the goverment. But then it happend, something no one could call fake. A worm hole opened up in the sky over New York and a whole differnt species came spilling out of it. And thous the Avengers came to be. Everything the new's tried to tell everyone that was fake, was actually true. Other beings, and other worlds existed! Iron Man, A super soldier called Captain America, the Hulk, a god named Thor and two highly skilled assassins, Black Widow and Hawkeye, all fought to protect our world. And they did. But still, everything anyone ever thought was a myth, was all to real. Even the thought of Santa Clause and the Tooth Farie brought up the question of them actually existing. Some people liked the idea of other things out there , for some reason it brought them comfort to know we are not alone. And then there are people who didn't like it. It scared them to think that what happend in New York could happen in their own town. That something even worse could happen. And I guess people did have have that right to be afriad because a few years later in Germany , a city was dropped out of the sky. Alot of people where saved, but at the same time, alot people died. Then there was talks about it happning because of the Avengers themselfs. And then again a year later when a bomb was thrown into a building by a Avenger, killing many people. After that people wanted the Avengers held responsible for there actions. Or beholden by the untied Nations. Some Avengers where against it, so they broke up. It went quiet after that. But those things still happend and we know now that anything could be possible.   
"Mom?" I was jolted out of my thoughts by my daughter Olivia. I looked back at her through my mirror of the the truck. It was monday morning and as ushale I was dropping the kids off st school.  
"Did you hear what I said about the A.I.S.P?   
"Yes, the-the Alien.......Incounter sa-".  
"Saftey protocal," Olivia finshed. They started having the drill's after the attack on New York to put an ease on parents sending there kids to school, knowing the school had a plan just incase somthing happend.   
"Sorry, what about it again sweety?" She huffed and looked down at her phone. "I said it's going to run a little late after school. I don't know why they still have these things, there hasn't been a attack in year's".   
"Well, they just want to make sure you all know what to do just incase it would ever happen." I pull up to the school drop off zone where there were other parents dropping off their kids. I wave at most of them. Living in a smi small town you knew almost everyone. Olivia opend the door of the truck and got out, already walking away. I have to roll down the window quickly and yell after her.  
"Live, please call me right after, I bought the phone for you to stay in contact with me, not ignore me." Luckily most kids her age and older had phones, so shouting it out loud didn't make feel werid.  
"Yes mom," she shouts back.  
" And sweety, please find your sister afterwords okay! I love you!," I blew her a kiss and she looked at me horrified. I laugh knowing I wont hear the end of it later. Clara slides out after her but comes to the window first before leaving.   
"Don't worrie mama, I'll find her," she smiles at up at me and I bend down and giver a kiss on the head. Before she leaves, she gives me a puzzled look and ask's," mama, do you think we will ever meet a alien?" In most cases a question like this wouldn't be taken serious, but I try to think of an answer that wouldn't scare her. "I-well," and before I answer one of her friends call out to her.  
"O, I got to go mama, I love you bye!" She runs after her friend giving me one last wave goodbye. Saved by the bell I thought to myself. I roll up the window and drive off. Oliver was in the back watching cartoons on a mini t.v that was hooked on the back of the seat. Today we where heading into town to do some shopping. It was nice to get out of the house during the week. Being a stay at home mom wasn't something I dreamed about I always wanted thought I would be out in the world seeing everything possible. But I don't regret what life handed me.  
"Mama," Oliver calls from the back," I hope I hope I see a alien one day!" I pretend to put on a shocked face, and gasp.  
"You want to see an alien one day," I try to hide my smile," your not going to be scared?!" He gigglesand answerd," No! cause I know Iron Man will save us, hes the bestest super hero ever!". I glance back at him through the mirror and give him a quick smile. Hopfully we won't have to have him save us anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)


	4. The fun aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a blah chapter trying to make my way to the main chapters without boring everyone:)

I pull into the grocery parking lot and I park up close. Since it was monday most people where at work and school. So the only people who should be out where the elderly and the non working persons like myself. In and out I told myself. Waving to people from a distance was fine for me, there was no interaction. But when it came to actually talking to people face to face, that's where I failed to be a normal person. My home town therapist called it social interaction anxiety. Not fun when you had teacher confrences, doctor appoinments and your husband owning his own mechanical shop. I unbuckle Oliver from his car seat and he hop's out of the truck. His blue Avengers shirt is half sticking in his pants and one of his shoe's is untied. I laugh to myself and bend down to tie his shoe, but he stops me.  
"I got it mama,"he starts to fumble with the lace's," can we get the car cart today, pwease mama? I look over at the car rack thats three vehicals over and I see the car cart.  
"Okay, you tie your shoe and i'll go get, but don't move." He give's me a big cheesy smile and continues to struggle with his shoe lace. Walking to the cart rack I can feel sweat drops on running down my face already and I instantly regreat wearing pants. Not that I would where anything else. Dresses and shorts make me feel naked. I get back to Oliver and I look at his shoe, it most deffiently not tied. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Did you just stick the laces in your shoe?"I ask him. He avoid's eye contact with me and hop's into the toy car.  
"Mama somtimes the bunny ear's don't wanna tie, so I gotta stuckem in my shoe". I never have a dull day with me kids. Walking into the store I wait to pull out my list till I'm in front of the store greeter to avoide eye contact. Once in, my phone ring's, and I answer it quickly.  
"Adallin......hey?"say's the voice on the phone. I roll my eye's. My sister Ava call's me a few times a week to either ask me questions, or what I assume is to bother me. Today I don't mind though.  
"Did you mean to call me or?"  
"No-yes, I just, you answerd really quickly. You ushally take till the last ring to answer that's all." I can hear her oven beep and hear loud cartoons playing in the background. Ava live's a town away from me, but we rarley get to see each other.  
"Well I just really want to talk to you today," I say as I weigh some tomato's and place them in the cart.  
"Right....you're at the store aren't you?" Theres a silence over the phone and I look down at Oliver and give him the shooshing finger. At that same moment a worker touches my shoulder and I jump a little.  
"Are you finding everything alright mam?" says an older lady.  
"Shit-I mean yes-I'm great-Oliver mommy didn't say that-I'm great-thank you," I walk away and let ouy my breath. My face was hot from the slight interaction. I can heat Ava try to stiffle a laugh.  
"Are you okay Adallin?" shes asks still slightly laughing.  
"Not funny Ava, is there a reason you're calling? Besides to bug me." Oliver points to the Avenger shaped mac and cheese and gives me his best puppy eyes. I give in and place it in the cart.  
"I thought you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Well I changed my mind,"I laugh a little to let her know I'm slighlty joking.  
"Is it okay to feed lily lauagna? The sauce wont be to spicy? I know one year olds can eat what we eat, but I just want to make sure." I can hear lily giggling and playing with her toy's in the background. My sister was three years older then me but called me for almost everything, Lily was her second child. Ava had son who passed away at 30 weeks, it broke everyones heart's. So when she had lilly being over cautious was expected. And I answerd every big, smalll and werid question she had for me becuase I knew it would make her feel better. If our mom where still around, she would probably have eased my sisters mind the first day she had lily. That's how amazing she was.  
"Yes Ava, she can have lasagna, the sauce might irritate her skin a little bit, but that's to be expected." I round the corner to the cereal aisle and Oliver jumps out of the car and quickly runs up to the Avenger cereal. "If you can eat it so she can okay," I feel a tug at my shirt and Oliver is holding the cereal above his head," you didn't even finish your last one, please put it back." Oliver's little eyes filled with tear's and I have to look away.  
"Is that my little mini Avenger? Let me say hi!,"she practically shout's in the phone. I hand him the phone and he takes grumply.  
"Aunty Ava, mama wont is being mean,"he sniffs into the phone. I look ay him wide eyes.Really kid. I put a few other things other things into the cart while he tatles on me. Once I'm done I look back at Oliver. He's nodding and smiling. Thats never good. He hand's me back the phone.  
"Aunty Ava says I can have the cereal becuase she's older den you, and you have to listen to her." I put the phone up to me head and hit it a couple of times.  
"AVA! Really? Just because you're older dose NOT mean I have to lsten to you.! Lily starts crying in the background and I hear ava rushing to her.  
"It SO does! And I can't be the best fun aunt if I never let them get away with thing's. Look I got to go Lily's hungry, I love you Lin Lin!" SHe quickly hangs up the phone before I have a chance to say anything. I hated when she called me that but I still smile anyways placing the phone back into my purse.She really is the best aunt. Oliver is looking back at me smiling. I give him my best mom look and he lookes away. I finish up my shopping as quickly as I can. After leaving the store I head to Mick's shop. Somthing I almsot never do because he hates suprise vistis. But If I bring him luch, he can't be that mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment:)


End file.
